The evils of love
by Serrenedy's OC's
Summary: Serrenedy Love's the environment, love, love love...but where she's from, that like illegal! Can she go to far to save the environment? And does she have a reason?
1. Chapter 1

I LOVE Captain Planet…sadly I don't own it otherwise it'd still be up. This is a story based on a pic I saw, sadly as hard as I tried I couldn't make Cap evil…so I put one of my O.C's in there with the generic name and made another one that probably won't show again unless I write the sequel.

_**2032**_

On the planet Earth, in the country of Blightsburg, in the state of New York, in a suburb near the burrow of the Bronx a small African—American teenage girl with disco hair and pink glasses ran home from her job, or what could be considered home. It was a dilapidated old building with a falling down sign that read 'Blight score Orphanage'. She passed one of the giant statues of their leader—Dr. Blight as she went there. She took a look at the smog infested sky before turning back to the doorway. Prying a loose board from the leaning doorway she ran in—looking both ways before she did. She disappeared into the building and replaced the board. She dusted off her clothes and coughed once—a rattling sound from deep in her chest. She navigated her way through the debris to her room in the back.

"Hey Lizzy." The girl called as she entered her room. The rabbit looked up as it was addressed. The girl bent down and scratched it behind the ears. Her room looked like something that was of the love child of Hyde, Dr. Frankenstein, and imagination. Test tubes were all over the place and random half done experiments corrupted the room. She dropped her backpack and checked the computer screen before going back out to what had once been a room but was now altered into a garden. She pulled up a carrot and returned for the rabbit. She rubbed her eyes tiredly as she went to a pot that was gathering rainwater. Making a fire, she started to boil some water. "Today's the day" she chirped. As the water boiled she washed the carrot off inside of it. "After today, I won't have to test you anymore…our lives are about to get a lot better Liz" She continued. She went under her bed and pulled out a picture of a forest. She'd never seen one in real life, nor had she ever known the sky to be blue, wonder if water wasn't black!? She smiled at it. "O.K. Lizzy let it rip" She replied putting the carrot on a string and 'Lizzy' on a treadmill. Lizzy ran for it and a machine in the corner started to hum. Serrenedy—that was the girl—marked down whatever the machine was doing on her clipboard and let Lizzy get off the track and have the carrot. She sighed unhappily. "It's o.k. Liz…maybe tomorrow's the day. She rubbed at the rabbit and retired to a bed that looked like she'd found some cotton and sewed a jacket around it. When she woke up, the girl would be pleased…and her plan would go into action.

_**1993**_

Dr. Blight was sitting in her lab-angry. As always anyone within a twelve mile radius could hear the noise pollution she was giving Mal currently, poor computer.

"How dare you tell me two of my old experiments are missing-MAL what happened to a little thing called security—you worthless bucket of rusted bolts!!!"

"Doctor-I promise you I didn't realize until this morning, it could take days, mouths even to go through all of my data files and see exactly which Planeter took what" Mal tried to defend himself as Dr. Blight tried to attack him again "Please calm down doctor" Mal yelped as he tried in vain to get away. Dr. Blight went to his main hard—drive.

"Mal- if you don't tell me what they stole, _believe_ me I'll find out." She snarled, screwdriver waiting.

"O.K-O.K…they took your body switcher and the cloning ray, but you hated those experiments didn't you? The cloning ray's horrible side effects made it near unusable even after you fixed it, and there's nothing much they could do with the body switcher is there?" Mal explained—terrified of what the woman in front of him could do with the weapon she now possessed "Now doctor, just put the screwdriver down, do you want me to fix you some chamomile tea? Maybe bring you some blueprints to work on?"Anything doctor!!!" Dr. Blight sat down in a nearby chair and allowed herself to be served tea. She went through every Planeter in her head, checked every motive and possible use, and sighed.

"I'm lost, there's no reason any of the planet pest might want my experiments except maybe to keep them away from me, but I wouldn't use either of those train wrecks ever again." She sighed angrily "If the Planet Punks didn't do it, who could have?" Mal made a shrugging motion with his head and instantly shut down to do a full surveillance scan.

_**2 weeks later**_

In Central Park Gaia was finishing up her speech on pollution. "Well, I've got to go now so"

"WAIT" A girl in the crowd called to the spirit, Gaia stopped for just a moment. Serrenedy gulped slightly, she now had the undivided attention of 'Mother Earth' "Um… where did you get the nickname 'mother earth?' she tried, surprised when Gaia giggled and actually answered her

"Well, the Greeks knew that I was the spirit of the earth, but they didn't quite realize that I was the only one they got right…or that I did NOT in fact have a daughter. They thought that I was lying to ease the pain because my daughter had become 'one with the earth' so they didn't want to mention her and started calling me mother earth" Gaia nodded at the small girl, whom had an expression of awe. She turned to leave when Serrenedy asked another question

"So _is _there a father time to?" Gaia shook her head no "But if he's not there, then how did that start up?" Gaia smiled, cute kid, annoying, but sweet. As she opened her mouth to answer her, the girl's watch went off and a yellow beam hit them both. 'Gaia' suddenly grabbed the bulky bag the girl had and disappeared.

_**Meanwhile**_

"Doctor—I found your body switcher…not who took it, but I know _where _it is." Mal announced after an inconsistency in energy caught his eye.

"What? Where?" Dr. Blight demanded instantly as Mal zoomed into the spot.

"Aimed at Central Park in New York City it was placed on an old radio antenna in the Bronx to give it juice and used through a command on an unsecure wireless router from somewhere in the surrounding suburbs. No more than fifteen miles away" He informed Dr. Blight. The woman growled as she glared at the location now blinking on the map.

"Good job Mal, we know _where_ they are…now just to find who we're looking for. It can't be a pestkiter; Firebug's the only one in that area and he's too dumb to do it without his little communist girlfriend, not to mention she'd never approve of this…Mal was anything taking place in Central Park when the inconsistency was noticed."

"Searching…looks like Gaia was having a lecture in the park today. In which case they seem to have the same idea as you doctor. Getting on the Planeters good sides and destroying the environment."

"But then why didn't they just purposely clone a locust? They stole the cloning device" Blight wondered. Mal shrugged his nonexistent shoulders. Blight growled as she glared at the dot "Well, you've got to crack a few eggheads to make an omelet" And with that she grabbed Mal's portable laptop persona and left to go find the one responsible.

Gaia groaned. She felt terrible. She looked up to see a crowd staring at her. She attempted to get up, a horrible pain had taken root in her chest and se could barely see or even breathe. She struggled up. A bottle of water was shoved at her roughly, along with murmurs of heatstroke. She coughed as the unfamiliar sensation went down her throat.

"What's wrong with me?" She asked no one helplessly as she staggered away, ignoring calls for a hospital. She continued, wondering all the while what on earth had just happened, as she passed a reflective surface she paled. Touching her new youthful face Gaia pursed her lips and groaned "Blight, and you'd think she'd have learned better after last time." Gaia sighed and continued walking, where…she didn't know.

#050469


	2. Annoucement

Attention all my readers (if you still bother to read me) There are going to be some changes, I sugest you visit my profile for more infromation.


End file.
